Markus
Markus was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 2. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars Sandbox Big Brother 2 "Hi guys I'm Will, aka that user that's been on EM for 7 years but no one actually knows who he is. Looking forward to meeting new people in a new lobby, and hopefully not flopping. Good luck to everyone playing!" Markus entered the house night 1 as one of the 14 newbies of the season, for a cast of 16 total people. During the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge, he ended up going against NoAviNoKnowledge for Level One, and he won, moving on to Level Two. There, he faced baabaa but ended up losing, getting eliminated from the HoH challenge. After Ginga's initial nominations of Zarfot and view, he was randomly picked to participate in the PoV Competition. During week 4's HoH, Gunshow, he shot the air but was shot by deandean, thus dying round 1. A few hours before the eviction of the week, he had a small fight with NoAviNoKnowledge, after he claimed that it was a hard vote, and according to Markus, everyone knew that he was in an alliance with feist. During week 5 he managed to become the HoH. He initially decided to put on the block Fred and baabaa, claiming the former was playing every side, and that the latter was obviously very close to him. After theturningRAY saved baabaa with his PoV, he decided to renominate NoAviNoKnowledge, alongside Fred. Fred, however, later used his Diamond Power of Veto to save himself and put deandean on the block instead of him. During week 8 he calls out Fred for apparently trying to target him because he had several coins. However, they apparently ended up in good terms, as Fred decided to not nominate him after winning the HoH the day after. He abstained during Week 9's Creative Competition. While he initially managed to avoid being nominated during verumbark's HoH, after Fred saved himself, he was renominated alongside baabaa. Luckily for him, he managed to survive in a 3-2 vote. During week 10 Fast Forward week, he managed to win the PoV and decided to save FannyChmelar. During week 11 he fell nominated alongside Zarfot during deandean's HoH. After Fred won PoV and didn't use it, they were the final nominees. Sadly, Markus went home in a 2-1 vote. Game Over Message: Markus was trying to sell fruit to Joan but then he was murdered by Tom Nook, in a ferocious way. Game Over, Markus. Markus' Jury Speech Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "y'all thought i could say no to agus? to my argentinian prince?? to the founding father of this great establishment??? y'all tripping, let's rock n roll" Markus was the sixth person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 2 representative, alongside dooze, Fred, Zarfot and FannyChmelar During week 3 he called out the nominees, Fred and killic33 on not messaging him at all to campaign for his vote, which led to drama. During week 4, killic33 decided to nominate him alongside OikawaTooru. However, XFire won the PoV and saved him. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Markus' vote against TheStyleAisle on week 18 was due to him being the Final HoH. Trivia * He is the first participant in the Sandbox Big Brother series to be from New Zealand. * Markus, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, getting 13th place in EMBB5. * He also paticipated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, getting 5th place in EMVV4. * Unlike the majority of players, Markus is actually not a player from the Epicmafia Sandbox Lobby but from the Epicmafia Survivor Lobby * During the Touchy Subjects competition, he got voted for "Who is really running the game?", "Who would you trust with your life?", "Who do you respect the most?", and "Who would be the best at real life Big Brother?" * He was a runner-up for the "America's Favorite" award. * He was the winner of the "Hosts' Favorite" award. * He was the winner of the "Best Diary Room" award. * His f2 with dooze, young dumb and fun, was the winner of the "Best F2" award. * He was the winner of the "Should Sign Up To IRL Big Brother" award. * He was a runner-up for the "Player of the Season" award. * He was the winner of the "Fan's Favorite" award, alongside FannyChmelar. * During SBBB2 he was drafted by a future Sandbox Big Brother player: itxLuca as well as the future Sandbox Big Brother host: nattless * During Sandbox Big Brother 4 he had a draft team consisting of: Knife, Serafina, Bebop, Sodadoda1